


Drink Me Under & Ask Me Out

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Comfort, Drinking, Drinking Games, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Sasuke is finally allowed back into Konoha society. The rookie 9 are all finally old enough to drink.Unfortunately for Sasuke, Hinata of all people cooks up a plan for him to confess his feelings to Sakura during a game of Never Have I Ever.When Sakura leaves the party after a misunderstanding, it's up to Sasuke to make it right.When it comes to telling someone how you feel, there will never be a perfect time.Written For SasuSaku Month day 4 "Drink me Under" posted late because time is a social construct.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Drink Me Under & Ask Me Out

It was a really horrible idea to come to this party, Sasuke knew that. Ino was throwing the party and as everyone was now of age, the alcohol would be flowing freely.

He wouldn’t even be going if not for Naruto and Sakura. Naruto begged (annoyed) him for a week, bringing it up in every possible conversation until he relented. Sakura didn’t really say anything to him but he knew she wanted him around.

He even got a lecture from Kakashi that this was the first time he would get to socialize with his cohort as a free man, no longer under suspicion of treason. Kakashi made sure to slip in that it would probably make Sakura _very happy_ if he made an effort to spend time with their old friends. Friends was a strong word to use, in Sasuke’s opinion, he was only really _friends_ with Naruto and Sakura. Still, Kakashi told him Sakura would probably be _very sad,_ if he missed out on any more memories with their _friends._

That’s how Sasuke got here, in Ino’s apartment, playing this stupid drinking game. Sakura and Naruto were seated next to him. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino and Sai were also seated in the circle, with Ino sitting in Sai’s lap. She became a shameless flirt when drinking, Sakura explained.

“Okay,” Ino explained. “It’s called ‘Never Have I Ever’ and the rules are simple, you have to take a drink for everything you’ve done. I’ll go first, never have I ever howled at the moon.”

Kiba and Hinata both took a drink. Everyone but Shino looked at Hinata in surprise.

Hinata blushed as all eyes were on her. “I saw Kiba doing it once and he said it was liberating, so I tried it with him, and it was.”

Kiba grinned from ear to ear listening to Hinata validate his strange behavior. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the head.

Naruto felt a little tick of jealousy at Kiba kissing his girl. “That’s enough of that.” He said.

“Never have I ever fallen in love with someone outside my own village.” Sai smiled serenely.

Shikamaru shot Ino a glare. “You told him to ask that.” He said taking a drink.

“As long as you don’t run off to the Sand Village and leave Choji and me here all alone.”

To her surprise, Choji quickly tossed back his own drink.

“Choji?!” She asked expectantly. It was one thing for Shikamaru to keep things from her but she and Choji were pretty comfortable talking about relationships.

“Karui,” Choji explained. “We’ve kept in touch since after the great ninja war.”

“Aww, Choji. Why didn’t you tell me?” She gave him puppy dog eyes.

“Because you can’t keep a secret to save your life.” Grumbled Shikamaru.

“Yeah, well, neither can Temari. We’re cut from the same cloth, maybe that’s why you like her so much?”

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. His mother, despite her constant nagging, was the most important woman in his life. Ino held second place for the longest time, now it was going to Temari. He was just doomed to love troublesome women.

“Yeah, yeah, next question.” Shikamaru realized it was his turn. “Never have I ever called someone fat or ugly.”

Everyone took a drink except for Choji, Hinata, Lee, and Shino. The rest of the girls could still be catty when they wanted to. Naruto and Kiba were hot headed and could hurl insults when they needed to. Sasuke remembered _implying_ Naruto was ugly at least once after Naruto gave Sasuke crap for attracting every girl they met.

“Never have I ever been kissed by a non family member.” Said Choji sadly. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sai all took a drink.

“Hey!” Ino slurred. “I kissed you!”

“When we were six.” Choji clarified. He thought Ino was beautiful, but he loved her like a sister and didn’t want anyone getting any ideas. He also didn’t think it counted.

“That counts.”

“It does not!”

“Agree to disagree. I want to know who Tenten kissed.”

Tenten was quiet for a moment.

“It was Neji, wasn’t it?” Said Hinata, knowing about her cousin’s feelings for Tenten. Neji never brought them up, but he would brighten up in his own way when she was around.

“Yes.” Tenten admitted. “Now who did Kiba kiss?” She really wanted the attention off of her.

“I’ve kissed lots of girls.” Kiba winked.

“He’s a shameless flirt.” Shino explained. “And reasonably good looking, none of you should be surprised.”

Shino’s matter-of-fact explanation made everyone laugh.

“Did I say something funny?” asked Shino.

“So, you haven’t kissed anyone?” Sakura asked Sasuke. She found it hard to believe someone as handsome as him hadn’t kissed a single girl, even if he was obsessed with revenge, he could’ve used those good looks of his to get what he wanted: information, admittance, anything.

“Never came up.” Said Sasuke plainly, secretly happy she hadn’t been kissed either.

“Never have I ever had a crush on Sakura.” Said Tenten, smirking a Lee.

“Boo.” Naruto said, taking a drink.

Lee followed suit, then, to the group’s surprise, Sasuke took a drink too.

Sakura stared at Sasuke, blushing.

“WHAT?” Asked Ino and Kiba in unison.

“You thought _forehead_ was prettier than me?” asked Ino good naturedly.

“You feel human attraction?” asked Kiba.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“What are you guys talking about?” Asked Naruto, genuinely confused. “Sasuke is crazy about Sakura. Like, gaga for her.”

“No he wasn’t!” Sakura insisted. She couldn’t think of a single time Sasuke ever showed any interest in her, now he was _never_ going to like her because of Naruto’s teasing.

“Yes he is!”

“Moving on,” Said Lee, who noticed the conversation was making Sakura uncomfortable. “Never have I ever… skipped school.”

Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru all happily took a drink.

“Never have I ever,” started Shino. “Killed a bug on purpose.”

Everyone took a drink.

Shino blanched. “An unfortunate new piece of information I’m learning about my friends.”

“I stopped after you got put on my team.” Said Hinata sheepishly.

“I appreciate your honesty and your willingness to change, Hinata.”

“Screw that, if a roach comes in my room, I’m killing it.” Said Kiba.

“We’ll settle this later, Kiba.” Shino’s glasses glinted as he looked at Kiba.

“Anyway,” Said Kiba, brushing Shino off. “Never have I ever… thought about Sakura naked.”

Sakura blushed bright red.

“KIBA!” Hinata cried, with her hand over her mouth.

Shino slapped Kiba upside the head.

“ItwasbeforeIbecameemotionallymature. IloveyouHinata.” Naruto shouted out as he took a drink, drawing everyone’s attention.

Hinata put her hand over her face. She knew what she was getting into when she started dating Naruto. Luckily, he only had eyes for one girl at a time and she knew all thoughts of Sakura were gone from his head.

“You never thought of Sakura naked?” Kiba asked Lee. He thought for sure he’d get Lee with that question.

“No. That would be improper. Sakura is a precious flower I would not cross that boundary unless she gave me permission.” Lee said, gallantly.

“You don’t have permission!” Sakura hid her face, why was she the target again?

While everyone was distracted, Sasuke took a drink. A sinking feeling of dread came over him. What would Sakura think of him now that he admitted to thinking about her naked? Lucky for him, no one seemed to notice, the loudmouths were distracted by Naruto’s confession or were waiting for Lee to confess. The more observant ones, like Shikamaru and Shino, didn’t comment. And Sakura was too busy hiding her face to see him take a drink.

Unfortunately for him, Hinata noticed and was ready for him to finally confess his feelings to Sakura. She whispered in Naruto’s ear. Then she took her turn. “Never have I ever wanted to go on a date with Sakura.”

Once again, Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee took a drink. No one commented this time, because Sasuke admitted to having feelings for Sakura at some point.

“My turn!” Said Naruto excitedly. “Never have I ever _currently, at this moment,_ had a crush on Sakura.” He looked over at Sasuke.

Sasuke stayed silent. He didn’t take a drink. His heart was pounding in his chest. He thought of a million different ways to tell Sakura he loved her, none of them were perfect, but they were all better than this. She didn’t deserve to find out his feelings for her in a stupid drinking game.

All other eyes were on Lee, who hadn’t taken a drink. “Don’t look at me, Sakura is amazing, but I got over that crush when I realized she’d only ever have eyes for one man.” Lee looked at Sasuke. Everyone else’s eyes followed.

After a beat of silence, Sakura spoke up.

“Oh, would you stop it!” Sakura cried, red with anger and embarrassment. “Sasuke had a silly crush on me _at some point_ that’s all it was. The time for that has passed –“

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Naruto assured her. “He loves you! Haven’t you noticed the way he always greets you first, or the way he accepts you touching him and recoils from every other girl, or the way he’s more gentle with you than –“

“NARUTO!” Sakura was hurt. She was angry that her friends were putting her in this situation. She was embarrassed to have all eyes on her. She was doing so well rebuilding a friendship with Sasuke and now their friends were making him uncomfortable. She loved him, her feelings weren’t secret, but she vowed not to get her hopes up. How could she after – “HE TRIED TO KILL ME REMEMBER?” Tears streamed down her face at the memory.

Sasuke’s mouth opened in surprise, the hurt evident in his eyes.

Sakura met his eyes for the first time…searching his face for signs of anger. There were none, he just appeared dumbstruck. “I’m sorry.” She said to him and then everyone. “I need some air.” Sakura rushed outside.

“Look what you did?” Said Naruto to Sasuke once Sakura was out of the room.

“What I did? You’re the one who’s pushing the issue!” Growled Sasuke, as far as he was concerned, Sakura was crying because of Naruto.

“If you had just taken a drink when you had the chance, you could’ve been with her tonight.”

Ino’s eyes narrowed at Sasuke. “You tried to _kill_ my best friend?”

“She tried to kill me first!” Sasuke stressed. “Both times!”

“YOU TRIED TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND TWICE?” She yelled at him. Then her tone turned icily calm. “You’re a real idiot, you know that? If I know Sakura, and I do, she couldn’t actually go through with killing you. You’re lucky she forgave you. Hell, you should buy a lottery ticket, because the fact that she still loves you is a miracle. Naruto is right, you could’ve been with her tonight and both been _so happy,_ but you’re too proud to admit you have feelings for her.”

“She deserved to find out by my own admission, not one forced upon me in a drinking game.” Sasuke looked away from her. He never thought he’d get a dressing down from _Ino_ of all people.

“Well then, go and tell her before she goes and drinks herself under.”

“Where is she?”

“She probably went to the Knockout Kunoichi.” Said Naruto.

“It’s her favorite bar.” Explained Ino.

Sasuke followed the instructions Ino had given him to find Sakura.

She was sitting at the bar nursing her own bottle of Sake when he came in. She saw him and drank down the rest of the bottle, throwing some money down on the table, she spoke to the bartender. “This is all I have. I’ll be back to settle my tab tomorrow, you know I’m good for it.”

The bartender nodded and fixed Sasuke with a dirty look.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura, grabbing her arm. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked her. “ _Why can’t I ever say the right thing?”_ he thought.

“Home.” Sakura told him. She had a pillow to cry into and he wasn’t invited.

“Sakura, what happened at Ino’s –“

“Forget it.” Sakura said. “They shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that. They were looking for feelings you simply don’t have. You don’t need explain anything.”

“Yes I do.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Sakura said moving to leave again.

“How much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Enough.” Sakura hiccupped. “I beat my previous record. I drank myself under.” She said with a little hint of pride in her voice.

_“So that’s what Ino meant when she said ‘drink herself under.’”_ Sakura tried to move passed him again and he grabbed her arm. “Let me walk you home. You’re in no condition to be going by yourself.”

Sakura barked out laughter. “I can handle myself.” She made a muscle. “In fact, if you don’t let me pass, I can handle you too.”

“Okay,” Said Sasuke. “Handle me.”

“What?” Said Sakura, not sure what he was asking.

“Hit me, knock me through this wall, I deserve it after everything I put you through. I’ll even pay for the damages to this place.”

“Sasuke I….” Her voice trailed off. He _did_ put her through hell, but she found much like killing him, she couldn’t bring herself to hit him either. She wouldn’t take any pleasure in it. She started to tear up again. “Why are you even here?”

“To explain myself.” He told her. Much like she didn’t deserve to find out about his feelings during a drinking game, she also didn’t deserve to hear about them in a crowded bar.

“Then start talking.” She crossed her arms.

“Only if you let me walk you home.” He said.

Sakura considered it. She didn’t want to be at the bar anymore, or in his presence, she just wanted to go home. Even if he walked her there she could just slam the door in his face once they got there. “Fine.” She’d go with the option that got her home fastest.

The moment she started walking again, she wobbled. Sasuke held out his arm for her. She begrudgingly took it.

Sasuke walked her home, trying to figure out a way to tell her about his feelings on the way. Crowded streets didn’t seem like the right place to tell her either. He enjoyed the feeling of her hand around his arm, but it was soured by her sour expression and refusal to speak to him.

When the reached her apartment and she opened the door, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. “Listen Sasuke, I was quiet all the way home to give you time to explain yourself and you never did. That was the deal, I let you walk me home and you explain yourself. I don’t know what you want from me but I don’t want you to come inside and –“

All of a sudden she didn’t feel so good. She slammed the door shut and ran into her apartment, straight to the bathroom. 

Sasuke opened the door after her, realizing she didn’t lock it in her haste. When he found her, her head was in the toilet and she was retching. He held her hair back as she did. Once she stopped, he rubbed her back soothingly. He opened up his bag and pulled out the water bottle he always kept on him, hydration could mean the difference between life and death on a mission, he offered it to her.

Sakura drank the water greedily.

“Sakura,” Sasuke said, now that he had her quiet and captive in private place. “I know I don’t deserve your love or your forgiveness for that matter, but I’ve grown to care very much for you over the years. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going on a date with me?” He said as evenly as he could muster, not sure about his word choice.

“What?” She said, taking the water bottle from her lips.

“I wanted tell you earlier, but it was never the right time.”

“And this is?” She asked, gesturing to the toilet her head was just in.

“I realized it would never be the right time. The right time was five years ago when you asked me to stay I the village. But I wasn’t about to ask you to promise yourself to me at thirteen.”

“I would’ve done it.” Said Sakura, thinking back at every pleading word she said to him that night.

“I wouldn’t have let you.” He told her, helping her to her feet. “Are you going to be alright?”

“Yes.” Sakura said.

“Do you have an answer to my question?”

“Yes. I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Okay, we can figure out the details later.”

“That’s fine.”

“I know you want to be alone –“

“No I don’t. Not knowing what I know now. Stay?”

“Let me go make you some mint tea to settle your stomach.”

“Okay.”

Sasuke brewed the tea while Sakura changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed. He handed it to her and she took a sip.

“I brushed my teeth.” Said Sakura.

“Good. I bet you feel better –“ His words were cut off by her lips. He blushed and stared at her in awe.

She giggled. “Sorry, I’ve been waiting to do that since I was ten.”

“You can do it any time you want.”

“Be careful, Sasuke. I might hold you to that.”

He smiled at her. They were going on a date, and all it took was a stupid drinking game, embarrassing friends, and her drinking herself under and getting sick for him to finally confess his feelings. It could be worse, he thought, he could’ve chickened out again. _  
_


End file.
